


I'm here to save the day- like an awesome hero!

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix It, Spoilers, with gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: Missy sees that the Doctor is in a spot of trouble and decides to try and help her out. She has to team with the humans but there's not much that she can do on that front...(Spoilers for Spyfall)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still annoyed. Fixing it through this. Was meant to be one chapter- will possibly be two or three...

“Oh dear- it’s looks like you’re in a spot of bother! Let me just- help you out a little bit.”

There’s a flash of light and Ryan, Yaz and Graham find themselves sprawled on a white tiled floor, impossibly clean, screams dying in their throats.

Yaz is the first to find her way to her feet and she stands, shaking, tears in her eyes though she tries to be brave through it all.

“Who are you and where’s the Doctor?” She asks, almost shouting at the figure in front of her as her eyes scan the room they seem to be in.

An office room, all white. The walls are smooth and there’s a door on either side of them. On the floor in front of them is a large blind, drawn. It’s eerily silent, as if nothing else exists here.

The figure is strange.

She seems to be a woman, not too much shorter than the Doctor, pale, ice blue eyes and red lips. Her hair curls erratically, only somewhat tamed by a few pins holding it back from her face. The plum suit she’s wearing is somewhat old fashioned but fits well. She holds an umbrella, leaning forwards on it and humming, smiling even, at the question.

“Well- I was hoping that you could tell me that second bit.” She says as Ryan and Graham push themselves up too, Ryan helping his grandfather to his feet and keeping hold of his arm,”What did happen there by the way?” Her nose wrinkles, “It  _ was _ quite a mess.”

Graham glares at her warily, pointing with the hand not still on Ryan’s arm.

“Why don’t  _ you _ tell us who you are first and then we’ll tell you everything we know.” He demands.

The woman laughs, head snapping back with the force of it and eyes squeezing shut with merriment.

“Fine, fine. You win- I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you.” She says, looking back at them again, standing defiantly before her and snickering again.

“Okay. Okay.” She breathes in and out, one hand against her chest as she tries to calm down, “Okay.” She says again.

“I. Am the Mistress.” The woman says, gesturing to herself with the hand on her chest.

“Oh no, no, no. Not another one with a stupid name.” Ryan begs, looking at her desperately, “ _ Please _ say you’re joking!”

The Mistress looks at them oddly, humour gone.

“What do you mean  _ ‘another one with a stupid name’ _ ?” She asks, looking each of them in the eyes.

Yaz and Ryan look at each other and Graham sighs.

“Well you see. We just got attacked by someone called the master- they took the Doctor and-”

“Impossible.” The woman cuts him off, brows furrowing.

She raises her hand as he goes to continue.

“No. No, no, no. You must be wrong. That can’t be true, you see- I’ve never met you before and even if I’d forgotten you I wouldn’t forget seeing the Doctor again.” She mutters, starting to pace, shooting troubled looks at the three of them.

“What do you mean?” Yaz asks, voice dangerously low. 

She steps forwards and the Mistress stops pacing, allows the woman to come up close to her.

“Look. We have had a  _ really _ bad day and we almost died just now but you pulled us out of there somehow. Our friend is missing and we  _ need _ to find her. Tell us what’s going on now.” Her voice is grit by the end and the woman frowns back at her.

“I would if I could but I don’t know either. It looked like the Doctor was in trouble so I came to save her and found you three instead.  _ Thank you _ for that, by the way.” She snarks.

“You’re in a virtual space right now, firewalled from the inside. Nothing can get in or out unless I say it can. Tell me what happened before I decide to break her heart and make you all into fancy little hats!” She shouts, the hand not holding her umbrella clenched into a fist.

Yaz recoils and Ryan and Graham step forwards to join her, Graham laying a hand on her arm which she shrugs off.

“That’s what the Doctor said about the tardis before those  _ things _ got on board.” She says after a moment, voice trembling with fear and anger.

Ryan steps up, hands out placatingly.

“What things?” Asks the Mistress, gaze and voice sharp as she stares at Yazmin, ignoring Ryan.

“We don’t know. Apparently they’re from another dimension. The Doctor said that the only thing they were held back by was a lot of electricity. One of them touched Yaz and put her somewhere else and then she was in Australia. They touched the Doctor, maybe she’s somewhere in that space too.” Ryan explains.

“The person who was controlling them called themselves the master.” Graham adds.

The Mistress looks at them both in turn.

“That’s impossible.” She says again, frowning.

Yaz looks at the woman and her face drops.

“You said that before. That it can’t have been the master. Why?” She asks, fear washing over her because she knows in some way what the woman is about to say.

The Mistress frowns.

Graham remembers O saying that the Doctor had been a man before and his face falls too.

Ryan thinks about the theatrics and the shouting that the master had done and remembers in a flash her smile, the small flourishes of her hands.

“Because I am the Master, well I used to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

The three immediately start shouting and back away and the Mistress sighs, covering her ears and grimacing.

“No- shut up! Stupid humans- you never listen! That can’t have been me! That can’t have been me! SHUT UP!”

The humans quiet, eyeing her warily.

“Look.” She sighs, “I want to save the Doctor more than you do-” Yaz and Graham try to argue but she pinches her brow with one hand, the other still tightly gripped around the handle of her umbrella, “Ah- no. Shut up and listen. I’ve known her since we were both little boys running around in a field. It’s an indisputable fact that I want to save her more than you. Now. You. With the long hair. You were in the place where whoever this idiot is who thinks they can be me might be keeping the Doctor?” She asks.

“Me?” Asks Yaz, pointing at herself.

“Yes- you- were you there or not? Rassilon- humans. Can’t keep thoughts in a line for two seconds!” The Mistress complains.

“Yes. I was.” The police officer says, standing tall, snapping to attention though she really does not like this woman.

“Good. That’s good. Right. You just stand there and I’ll scan you and maybe it’ll tell me something about where this place is.” The Time Lady requests, gesturing with her umbrella to the patch of floor about two metres in front of her.

“If you think we’re just going to let you zap us then you-” Graham starts but Yazmin halts him, putting out a hand.

“Graham.” She says softly.

She steps forwards to where the woman indicates, holding her breath.

The Mistress rolls her eyes and scans the human with her umbrella and then leaning on it again as she pulls a phone from her pocket and begins typing.

“Are you alright, Yaz?” Asks Ryan softly, grabbing her arm.

The girl nods.

“Why wouldn’t she be? I just scanned her. Didn’t turn her into a fish or an eggplant, did I?” The Mistress complains, typing away on the device still.

“How do we know? We saw a miniaturised man earlier and laser-gun shoes!” Ryan exclaims.

“The shoes were very cool.” Graham adds.

The Mistress scoffs, irritation flashing across her face.

“Oh shut it! I need to focus and you aren’t helping. What the hell would you use laser-shoes for anyway? You humans make the most useless things. Now. I can’t find where they’re keeping her unless you all stay very, very quiet.” The woman explains, as if to children.

The next few seconds pass in silence and the Mistress sighs, tension easing from her slightly as she gets back to work.

It takes three minutes and twenty-four seconds but for the humans it feels like forever.

“I’ve got it!” The Mistress exclaims, opening the laptop on the desk and appearing to flick something from the phone in its direction, eyes on the bigger screen now, “I found trace particles from that place attached to your DNA, don’t worry- in the useless bits that do nothing, and followed them through the time vortex. It’s a little locked off area but thankfully for you I could have graduated from the Academy. If I just-”

She gets back to typing on the bigger keyboard, almost grinning with excitement at the challenge.

“You think you can stop me with a couple viruses. You should have spent about twenty collective years fixing the Doctor’s messed up codes- maybe then you’d be anywhere near competent.” She crows, seemingly at the computer, “And I. Have a firewall! Or rather,” She yells as there’s a burst of static and the door on the left of the window slams open, wreathed with flame.

“A firedoor! Try and get in now you poor excuses for sentient life-forms!” The Mistress cackles, shaking her fist at the impression of a burning person who is recoiling away from the door even as they try and push through it.

She hurries away from the table and moves to the filing cabinet.

“That’s the place you were in?” Ryan asks Yaz, peering through the flames as Graham, apparently taking a page from the Mistress’ playbook, decides to taunt the monster too.

“Yeah.” She whispers back, eyes haunted as she stares at the strange twisted columns.

Then she yells.

“Doctor! Where are you?” She steps closer to the door, fear playing across her face as the creature tries to grab for her, arms aflame though it can’t truly get through the doorway. Graham and the Time Lady pull her back.

“No, no, no. What are you doing?” The Mistress asks.

“We have to find her!” Yaz says, “We can’t just leave her- what if he moves her somewhere else before he can find her?” She struggles against Graham and Missy’s hold.

There are tears in her eyes and the Mistress pushes her to sit on her floor, hands on her shoulders as she looks into her eyes.

“No. Look. I got you out of that plane and I could put you right back there if I wanted to. Stay here, “ she says, looking up then at Graham and Ryan too, “ _ All of you _ . I can find the Doctor anywhere. If she’s in there I’ll find her, trust me.” She says, stepping back and standing up as she holds something around her waist.

“And also- hold this!” The Mistress says, tossing them the end of a long plastic-like rope and stepping back again, silhouetted by the flames as she gathers up her umbrella again. The rope is tied about her waist, a complex knot securing it at her stomach.

“When I’ve found her I’ll send a signal through the end of this- you’ll know it when it happens, pull me out.” She says.

“Well,” The Mistress smiles as if she is about to go for a morning stroll, both hands on the handle of her umbrella, “Wish me luck!”

And then she is charging through the flames, untouched.

There’s that same buzzing from earlier and the humans hear the Mistress laugh.

“Knew you’d have to face sonic, didn’t you? Well how about  _ this _ !” She shouts gleefully.

There’s a horrible static scream, one after another after another, fading into the distance.

The creatures keep scrabbling at the doorway but they can’t seem to push through the flames which spring up around them.


	3. Chapter 3

The humans aren’t sure how long it takes for the signal to go off but when it does they pull with everything they have and finally, finally, after half of the floor is covered with coils of the black plastic, the figures still trying to get through the door disappear, the flames seeming to finally eat away at them.

The two women tumble to the ground and with her foot the Mistress slams the door shut.

“Doctor!” Yaz cries in relief, rolling the rather bedraggled looking Time Lord over.

“Yeah- it’s me.” The Doctor says with a tired smile.

As the team surround her, hugging her tight, asking her about what happened, the Mistress stands and goes to her desk, erasing the entrance she had made. She checks her phone again and keeps typing, frowning as she reads.

Eventually the Doctor explains, as fully as she can, how the Mistress had seemingly come out of nowhere and used the laser function on her umbrella to disrupt the creatures, ‘should have known it would take laser- sonic doesn’t work the same’, and dragged her back out into this space they’re in now.

The Doctor stands.

“Virtual space. Enough memory to store all of us in it and enough power to open a sustained wormhole to another place.” She smiles, stepping backwards in a circle as she looks around and then runs to the window, tearing open the blind.

“We’re in the Nethersphere, aren’t we?” She asks, grinning from ear to ear as she looks out at the void outside, skyscrapers only the faintest impression against the blackness.

The Mistress sniffs, still typing.

“Decommissioned of course. It still has its uses though.” She half-answers.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” The Doctor cheers, arms in the air as she laughs, “I always wanted to know how you did it- didn’t say anything but it’s true! And you should be able to- from here you can download us straight into the tardis, yeah?” She asks.

The Mistress smiles.

“Oh. I can do better than that. I think it’s about time that I pay my imposter a visit.” The Time Lady says.

“Missy! No!” The Doctor shouts, hearing the tone in her voice a second too late. There’s the slap of Missy’s hand on her own wrist and then she disappears in a flash of red light.

The Doctor’s hand closes around nothing.

“Oh no, no, no! This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all! She’s going to- she’s going to.” Yaz lays a calming hand on the Doctor’s shoulder as the Time Lady leans on the desk, the Mistress’ laptop in front of her, screen blank.

“What’s she going to do, Doctor?” She asks.

“Will she be alright?” Ryan asks.

The Doctor groans, head in her hands.

“I don’t know- I don’t know. Maybe. Probably. She always survives the impossible but that man- if he’s her then she might be in trouble and if he’s not then he won’t survive.” She looks down at the keyboard, trying to think of something but it’s difficult when all she can think of is panic and fear and being alone, truly alone.

“Well I think,” Graham says, coiling up the rope which is scattered over the floor, “that he deserves whatever he has coming to him.” He bends over again and straightens up.

“And I don’t think I want to see it.” The man adds.

Ryan nods and licks his lips.

The Mistress does not seem like a woman to be crossed.

“What happens to us if she doesn’t come back though?” Ryan asks.

Something about the question seems to bring the Doctor back to herself.

She sighs, shakes herself out and starts to type.

“Doctor. Your friends need you.” She says out loud and breathes in, “Right. What can I do?”

Her eyes dart through the words on the screen and she scrolls, faster than any of the humans can read. As she does her brow furrows further and further.

“Damn it.” She concludes when she reaches the end, head in her hands again.

“What? What is it?” Yaz asks, leaning in towards the screen too.

The Doctor groans in frustration.

“She’s blocked me out. I can’t trace where she’s gone or even get access to the data she used to get the results. All I can do is download us back into the tardis, into the physical world.” She summarises.

“But we don’t know if that’s safe yet- if those things are watching it.” Yaz points out.

“What if they’re waiting for us there and it’s a trap.” Ryan worried as Graham plonks the spooled rope on the desk.

“I think we should wait.” Graham chimes in, “After all she seemed to know what she was talking about. I reckon she’ll be back in no time.” He says, smiling to himself.

As if on cue the Mistress reappears in a burst of red light, laughing. 

“I told you she’d be back!”

She dusts off her sleeves and turns around, blinking momentarily in surprise.

“Oh! You’re still here! Do you want me to send you back?” She asks, pulling out her phone again and clicking through a few screens to try and find the right function again.

The Doctor steps forwards and places her hand on the Mistress’ arm, pushing it down. 

The Time Lady allows it.

“What did you do?” The Doctor asks, voice soft as she looks the Mistress in the eyes.

Missy smiles a little.

“Only what he deserved. Tissue compression. Seeded the code with a virus of my own. Should all be destroyed by now.” The Mistress tells her and sniffs, smile turning wry, “It’s what he gets for stealing my name.”

The Doctor sighs and Missy lifts her phone up again so she can see it.

“How about we put everyone back on the tardis and then we can all have a nice cup of tea and talk about you upgrading the old sonic for laser capability, hm?” The Mistress suggests.

No one can find it in themselves to disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- I know this is badly written and the plot and pacing are poor and slap-dash but I do not care- I wrote this to vent. Enjoy it or don't!


End file.
